User talk:SpaghettiSpook
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Newell, West Virginia, 2004 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:59, April 9, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:02, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :Actually a few minutes is all it takes to read through a pasta and determine if it is up to quality standards or not. Yours sadly was not. Starting with the small stuff. Coding issues: This is present through-out your story. 4:30 P.M. Additionally words that directly impact each other should be hyphenated. "full(-) feathered" Tv shows, book titles, video games should also be underlined, put in italics, or in quotation as well. :Wording issues: there are a lot of fragmented/incomplete sentences here. "Going to bed, will write in the morning.", "Gross.", "Got home, noticed the couches got moved around.", "Asked parents what was for dinner, got nothing in response.", etc. Once or twice is fine, but in conjunction with the lack of description/fleshing out of the entries, this gives the story a rushed feel. Capitalization issues: "Rice Cripsies" :Story issues: a lot of these entries need fleshing out. Additionally the protagonist sarcastically mentions their love for writing entries and then fastidiously enters sections through-out the day. While on the topic of issues with the journal, why is he still writing in it after being kidnapped? It seems like that would be the least of his priorities. Also why were the items not taken from him? (Especially the writing utensil which could have been used as a weapon.) :The ending feels really anti-climactic. " pages after this one seem to have been torn out. If you happen to see a young, blonde-haired blue eyed boy in Newell, West Virginia, please contact authorities immediately. " Finally who exactly is releasing this information and for what purpose? It's not touched on in the story and feels tacked on as a framing device. There are a number of issues here and in conjunction with the rushed/not fleshed out plot reduces the overall quality below that of our quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:30, April 9, 2015 (UTC) ::We try to do QS on stories as soon as they're posted so the story isn't up for hours and then taken down after the user thought it cleared checks. That being said, with your next story, I would suggest taking it to the writer's workshop where they will help give feedback to a story before you submit it to the site. (It's even saved a few stories from deletion and last month's PotM actually started out at the WW.) Best of luck in your writing, let me know if you have any site questions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:42, April 9, 2015 (UTC)